Thorns of metal
by Vorse-Alienite
Summary: My new story im doing in school to keep myself from dying of boredom - based on a squad with no rules ripping covenant like it was a summer vacation and alot of guns
1. Chapter 1 grammar fixed

**Thorns of Metal**

A lot of things are stupid in life, a bit like thorns. So why make thorns of metal... what's the point... there isn't one.

Meet Newb, he is the new member of squad Br1012. His name isn't actually Newb, its Leon 247. He is a member of Armek 197's squad.

Leon joined the squad only last month. He was known as a good all-rounder but usually got into trouble the most.

He is a good headshot though...

This is the adventures and wars they have been in and fought through and uncovered some disastrous mysteries.

Joining the team was quite the hardship since one member of the squad died, so Newb is trying his best to fill the slot on the mission; they found Leon and took him with them.

CHAPTER 1- fire in the city

"197 come in, repeat 197, come in we are in need of urgent assistance! Please reply!"

"Responding, who is this?"

"Captain Ventus 245, I am in need of assistance in the city! There's a hell load of Covenant down here and they have wiped out another two members of the squad!"

"I can send a squad down but I'll be joining them."

"I'd be honoured to have you lead your squad *CRASH* aahh! I could do with some help sir"

"Right, I'm on my way".

The newly installed pod ship flew from out the back of the ship.

"Troy, get those weapons on the ship! Ready, we're probably going into heavy fire... as soon as we're near ground I want you to drop us straight in."

"Got it sir, do you have weapons ready, remember I'm on the radio so I'll be your birds eye view."

"We've got our weapons, just promise me one thing."

"What sir?"

Armek leans in to Troy and whispers to him, "When I say fire, you fire the new weapon, no questions asked."

"Sir we haven't tested that ye-"

"You'll do it on my command, Newb. You picked one hell of a day to sign up, lets move out!"

The engine doors open out with a ramp extending.

"Sir, what's that?" says one of Ventus' squad members as the ship descends out of the sky. Mongooses fly off the back on one. Armek and Newb are riding, armed with Battle rifles and shotguns, and on the other Mike alone armed with a Spartan, and a new type of marksman gun released to the UNSC. (.com/wiki/File:Designated_Marksman_)

Armek climbs off the back of the mongoose and fires two short bursts up from the BR (battle rifle) and shouts "Some one Call for help"


	2. Chapter 2 grammar fixed

CHAPTER 2 – Fire in the City – continued

"Over here sir... holy crap, what the hell was that!?" A brute shot is fired in two short bursts, pushing Ventus closer to death.

Armek gives Mike thumbs up to get to cover and take out some brutes and jackals. With his new rifle, Mike simply mutters to himself "Works wonders."

Armek runs in to take cover next to Ventus. "So what's the problem here captain?"

"One of my men is injured, two of my men have been killed and I and he are the only ones alive."

"Where's the other member? Last time I checked, squads stuck together." Armek and Newb both pull out their BR's and reload them. "Have you contacted him on his radio?"

"Yeah, but he says the only way to get to him would be to keep down low and get a lot of grenades."

"So, they're rolling in packs, hey? Guess I could use a dose of ass kicking today." Armek, Newb, Mike and Ventus all walk off into the dark foggy city entering combat with about two grunts, brutes and jackals per 5 seconds.

Making a move past the dead scattered bodies and the mass amount of shrapnel they see a Gauss and then Newb takes driver's seat Armek takes shotgun and Ventus takes on turret. As mike rolls past in his mongoose shouting "these bitches aint ever seen a real driver before".

As they drove through the dust they rammed into nearly over a 100 covenant on the way Newb picked up the energy sword that the brute had dropped and slashed it into the oncoming creatures, ad Newb hit a fifth one down Armek shouts "Nice first day on the job and you're already ripping like we do, good work soldier".

"Sir I think were coming to our last stop I don't think we'll be able to hold them off – especially when it looks like there's a few freaked out elite with turrets over there"

"I don't care whether we can take them out or not we fight with honour or not at all".

Armek jumps into the pack of elites with his shotgun and took down all five, blood flying everywhere newb drives by in the Warthog and Armek jumps back onto the turret with Vestus riding shotgun and mike ripping alongside them.

"Troy, come in – we need you to bring in the ship"

"I can't send in the ship but I can get our hitchhiker Mark to bring it down".

"All right send it in"

The dust in the sky brushes against the heavy load of flying metal and the sky opens up to pitch black so all that is shining is the light from the inside of the pelican as the back opens up, as they enter the cockpit with mark as mike tells everyone to be quiet and counts down from three to one and pulls in a fist to his chest mike had laid detonators on the covenants artificial intelligence base on the way past and as they fly off all you see is the golden colours flying into the sky.


	3. Chapter 3 grammar fixed

CHAPTER 3 – The ODST's

"So what's your problem mark – all we've read on your file is that you were an ODST and got kicked out of our squad for shooting your own teammates – what makes you think we should keep you here".

"That's what they put on there those sons of bitches my captain died because my team didn't believe me; I'm not going to sit here when I could've been the one to save him".

"I'm all ears captain – I'm going to give you two minutes to explain yourself or I'm dropping you off this ship"

"My brother carmine 252 attacked me before we set off he said to me he's taking us down starting from the inside, I knew he meant the captain so before he could reach the captain I warned him, of course he wouldn't believe me from the back I saw carmine walk in with a knife behind his back I took out my shotgun and blasted the arm with his knife in straight off, of course I was going to get kicked off".

"That doesn't explain why we picked you up though".

"I heard you guys aimed to take down a big covenant drop force however my happy little brother-

"You mean Carmine?"

"Yeah, he's now handing out information out to them about where our new weapons task force is coming we have to get to him"

"I may not be the nicest guy on hear but Troy"

"Yes sir?"

"Get that base on co-ordinates and find me out all the details you can on carmine 252"

"I'm on it".

Captain Ventus entered the cockpit with the team with the dry lines of the tears that had been rolling from his face, now knowing that one of his team mates was dead he wouldn't stop till he got revenge in a rage he stood up firm and said "Captain I'm staying with you, I'm going to make the elite pay for what he has done"

"Whoa, easy there tiger how do you know which elite it is?"

Captain Ventus punches the wall nearly breaking through the wall in anger for his teammate's loss of life.

"Captain I'm going to make them all pay he was only young, he deserved better, we're both captains here however this isn't my ship therefore I want you to turn this big boy around and get me to one place first"

"Ok and where might that be?"

Captain Ventus leans in and whispers to Armek "the graveyard I have something I need to do".

Later on at the graveyard "Sir I'm going with him, No mike you wait" as Ventus walks in the rain heavy pouring on his head as if the black armour was not just rust it was for his sadness.

Suddenly out of the black a huge creature punches his hand into Ventus' face and screams "I knew you would come here, after all that's what your team mate would have done"

"it was you" Ventus pulls out his assault rifle and tries to shoot but before his hand can get to the trigger his helmet is ripped off and the gun is thrown away "I want to hear you scream like he did, GO ON! Scream like he did be another coward" ventus turns his head to see mike pulling out the grenade launcher ventus turned his head and says not today with a flash of light the grenade sets the two alight burning the elite and sadly captain ventus to the ground.

As they leave the graveyard Armek turns to Mike and says "good work, it's what he would have wanted.


	4. Chapter 4 grammar fixed

CHAPTER 4 – Hats off to armour lock

As the dust brushed off the sides of the ship, Captain Armek put his hand on top of mike's shoulder "a minutes silence boys..."

After the minute they set the co-ordinates for the ODST base, "Mark we're dropping you off at that base in the Cortanium, ok?"

"Yeah sure – do you know what I don't understand?"

"What"

"Why did they call it the cortanium?"

Troy stands up and whispers into Armeks ear

"Alright a boy, looks like it's not going to be a simple drop off situation, there appears to be heat signals taking form of elite shapes and big Scarab, so mark, want to have some fun today?"

"Let's kick it"

A warthog specially coloured red with M1K3 graffiti on the side the warthog engine revs as the bullets fly from the turret Mike on the turret Mark riding shotgun and Newb driving. One by one elites picked out like cockroaches under the burning hot sun.

"That seems to be the last of them".

"Urh, captain it isn't" says mike, as Armek turns around he comes to see an elite holding Mike up by an energy sword.

"You give me what I want or he dies!" shouts the elite through a dark voice "alright what do you want?"

"I want some money; to get out of here you will protect me"

Armek spots an ODST on the rooftops giving the signal to take out the elite, but armek downs the offer and waits for some more information out of the elite.

"They want me dead, I'm the only one left if they kill me they're going to be wiped out... I won't let that happen".

Armek leans his radio over to his mouth "Troy we're going to have a problem here


	5. Chapter 5 grammar fixed

CHAPTER 5 – Hats off to armour lock continued

The team peered out the window, all they could see was the ground covered with the colour of the purple armour all tightly grouped together, suddenly one elite point out the ship in the cloaking and all the elites simply take out there Plasma Launchers and aim up into the sky.

The radar in the ship starts to sound the alarm tracking about fifty plasma bullets locked onto the ship as Troy turns to Armek and says "Alright you guys ready for a rough ride, I'm putting us on auto stabilising which will keep the ship still whilst we bust some ass on the new warthogs we got from the ODST station".

Armek turns to reply "You heard the man, let's go".

The warthog flew out the back as all the blue blasts came flying from each gun with an individual squeal coming from each blast, as they dropped down Mike being the lone wolf that he is set detonator charges on his mongoose sent it out the ship and then jumped out to the ground away from the ready to explode vehicle and then laughs at the sight of the elites screaming in fear as he pulls out a hammer and runs into combat, by this time Newb had taken out a ten elites by simply running them over and Armek had shot down about seven in the same amount of time on the Gauss turret.


End file.
